Orfeo
by SeikaDragon
Summary: Traducción: El tiempo de Kanda se esta agotando y debe encontrar la persona que lo libre de su maldición antes que sea demaciado tarde. YULLEN
1. La solicitud de Kanda

**Orfeo**

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Orpheus

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo 1. ** La solicitud de Kanda

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Komui estaba quieto mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, haciendo una pausa momentos antes de alzar la vista hacia Kanda, quién estaba al otro lado de su escritorio – "_Muy bien. Podrás tomar la misión pero deberás viajar con un General_"– dijo

"_Puedo hacerlo solo_"– contestó Kanda.

Komui movió su cabeza negativamente –"_no puedo darte carta blanca para que viajes alrededor del mundo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo por ti solo. Sólo a los Generales se les esta permitido salir de la Orden por un tiempo indefinido. Técnicamente no debería darte permiso para esta misión_"– dijo

Kanda se quedó estático –"_No tengo tiempo para esperar a que un General regrese a los Cuarteles_" – Y eso era verdad. Ningún General había estado en la Orden por cerca de un año – todos ellos fueron dispersados después del incidente de la Arca de los Noah, en búsqueda de las Inocencias y usuarios compatibles con ellas. Ninguno de ellos había regresado desde entonces y para Kanda, a ese paso él no podía darse el lujo de esperar meses o incluso años hasta que un General regresara.

" _¡No te tienes que preocupar por eso!_"– Dijo Komui mientras mostraba una sonrisa brillante – "_Recuerda, ¡que un General regresa a casa esta noche!_"

Kanda alzó la ceja – "_ ¿Quién?_"

Komui lo miró sorprendido – "_ ¿Qué? ¿ Lenalee no te dijo acerca de la fiesta de bienvenida para Allen?_"

Kanda se crispó. Le habían informado de la fiesta de bienvenida para Allen Walker, quién no había estado de regreso a la Orden por cerca de un año – sólo que había olvidado que Allen ahora era un General y no solamente un recluta de Exorcista novato, quien fácilmente lloraba y era también muy compasivo.

"_No llevare a Walker conmigo_"– dijo Kanda

"_Entonces deberás esperar hasta que otro de los Generales regrese, y quien sabe cuando eso sucederá_"– dijo Komui, quién se miraba un poco demasiado entusiasta para el gusto de Kanda.

Kanda le dirigió una mirada de molestia –"_Bien_"– dijo finalmente y salió estrepitosamente del cuarto.

"_Ambos vendrán a verme mañana por la mañana_"– indicó Komui antes que la puerta cerrara de golpe detrás de Kanda.

A decir verdad, esta no era una misión que Kanda deseara participar, pero esta misión era necesaria por que su flor de Lotus que tenia vinculada su vida, se estaba marchitando increíblemente rápido y si esperaba ir a una misión en el futuro, Kanda tendría que detenerse antes de completarla o moriría. Ahora con 19 años de edad, a Kanda solo le quedaban dos pétalos en su flor después de una serie de misiones extremadamente difíciles. No significaba que se había esforzado hasta el limite o arriesgado mucho, pero cuanta más ilusiones el utilizaba con Mugen, consumía cada vez más energía de su vida – y durante el último par de misiones, él tuvo que utilizar hasta su 4ta y 5ta ilusión con tal de ganar.

Con solo dos pétalos restantes, Kanda no podía ir a más misiones sin arriesgarse a morir con solo por Invocar, lo cual, Kanda sospecha, que es la misma razón de Komui para enviarlo con un General, al menos Kanda podría tener un refuerzo si él se encontraba con algún problema. Por lo tanto, significaba que Kanda tendría que comenzar a buscar seriamente a esa persona, quién lo puede curar – en otras palabras, la persona que lo maldijo hace varios años atrás.

" _¡Kanda! ¡Date prisa!_"– Kanda repentinamente se encontró así mismo empujado a través de la cafetería por Lavi, el aprendiz de Bookman, quién portaba una enorme sonrisa y sostenía en un puño artículos de fiesta en su otra mano.

"_con un demonio_"– resopló Kanda

" _¡No esperas perderte la fiesta de Bienvenida de Allen! Él está en estos momento en los canales y tenemos que estar en cafetería antes que llegue ahí_"– dijo Lavi que lo mantenía empujando. Allen siempre se dirige directamente a la cafetería tan pronto pone un pie en la Orden, así que no había duda que Allen iría a la Cafetería tan pronto como llegara.

Kanda normalmente ignoraría y haría objeciones en contra de ellos, pero tenia que decirle a Allen de su nueva asignación, así que de cualquier forma tenia que ir con Lavi. En la cafetería, se podría observar al menos a la mitad de la Orden para celebrar el regreso – por supuesto Allen era el más popular de todos los Generales, al ser el más joven y amigable – y Lenalee estaba finalizando de los últimos retoques de la gran parcanta de bienvenida, que al menos era de ancho de largo como el brazo de Kanda, que había sido colocado a través de la habitación.

"C_hicos llegan tarde_"– dijo ella y sonrió mientras jalaba a Kanda y Lavi dentro del cuarto. Dos buscadores cerraron las puertas y todos comenzaron a esperar.

" _¡No he visto a Allen por un año!_"– dijo Lenalee felizmente mientras se paraba, y buscando apasionadamente las puertas de la entrada cerradas.

Kanda francamente no le importaría menos si Allen regresaba después de una larga ausencia. Después de todo, Allen era alguien que no solo no le importara realmente, pero quien lo irritaba y alguien que Kanda prefería no tener que lidiar. El trabajaba de forma opuesta a la manera de Kanda – se metía en situaciones utilizando las emociones y juzgando con parcialidad, tomando decisiones por compasión y nobleza, teniendo metas idealistas tales como salvar a todos los humanos y Akumas – y la parte más irritante de todas ellas, era que Allen frecuentemente resultaba exitoso la mayor parte de los casos. En lo que respecta a Kanda, sin importar si Allen era o no General era irrelevante porque para él siempre seria un idiota y torpe Moyashi, que Kanda casi mata en su primer encuentro, y Kanda podría respetar las habilidades de Allen pero nunca respectar ese estúpido, inútil y suave corazón de Allen.

"_Che, podría estar mejor si el se mantiene alejado_"– murmuro Kanda, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"_Aww, ¡no digas eso, Yuu! Secretamente lo extrañas también o no estarías aquí_"– dijo Lavi, sonriendo del otro lado de Lenalee.

Kanda lo miró molesto – "_tengo una misión con él. Tengo que informarle sobre ella_"– dijo.

" _¿tan pronto? Pero, Allen acaba de regresar juntamente hoy_"– dijo Lenalee sorprendida.

Kanda no le respondió. Solo dos personas conocía acerca de la condición de Kanda, Komui y él mismo, y Kanda no tenía la necesidad que otras personas conocieran y se preocuparan por él en este momento. El hecho, que las únicas personas que conocían sobre la maldición eran Komui, Bookman, y Lavi, porque Bookman y Lavi tuvieron que escribirlo en sus registros, pero ninguno de ellos dos sabia de la situación desesperada a la que había llegado.

" _¿a que se debe?_"– preguntó Lavi, pero Kanda se libró de responder porque la puerta izquierda de la cafetería comenzó a moverse un poco, y momentos más tarde, girando hasta abrirse, seguido primeramente , por un gordo golem dorado que siempre seguía a Allen a todos lados, y posteriormente a Allen mismo.

" _¡Comida! ¡no puedo esper…_"–

" _¡SORPRESA!"_

Allen se congeló a la derecha donde estaba parado y Kanda pudo observar que deslizaba su mirada alrededor de la cafetería adornada – desde las serpentinas y la parcanta de bienvenida, la comida en las mesas y el gran pastel que estaba al final de la cafetería realizado exclusivamente para Allen.

Y entonces Allen comenzó a llorar.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

"_Bien, hemos estado en las Amazonas, y ¡Timcanpy se lo comió por un mono!_"– dijo Allen, como su golen agitaba sus alas un poco y se acomodaba más cómodamente en el cabello de Allen arriba de su cabeza.

Allen hiso una pausa en su historia para comer lo que parecía su cuarta charola de dango – inmediatamente se dirigió a la primera ya que era su comida favorita. Si alguien había esperado un cambio en Allen después de una ausencia de un año, debieron estar decepcionados porque no había cambiado del todo. Aún era estúpido y sobre todo emocional y tenía esa repugnante preferencia por los dulces. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo, y probablemente un poco más alto, pero tan solo había alcanzado la altura de Lenalee. Su apetito, ciertamente, no había cambiado para nada.

"_Y después que finalmente lo pude atrapar y liberarlo, Tim fue devorado por una piraña_"– dijo Allen. Ambos, Lenalee y Lavi se carcajeaban y sonreían solo como todos los demás que estaban alrededor de Allen en la mesa.

Cuando otro Buscador lo empujó, Kanda decidió que no tenia necesidad de quedarse para la fiesta desde que todo lo que tenia que hacer era darle un mensaje, así que se levantó, y atrajo la atención a si mismo como empujó la silla hacia atrás para dejar la mesa.

" _Kanda …_"

"_Tenemos una misión. Reúnete en la oficina de Komui, mañana por la mañana a las 7 _"– dijo Kanda.

Allen lo miró fijamente –"_no tenias que ser grosero, sabes_"– dijo Allen

Otra cosa irritante acerca de Allen era que cuando Kanda le dirigía una mirada de molestia y lo amenazaba como suele hacer con el resto de las personas para mantenerlas lejos, Allen parecía que amaba contradecirlo y discutir con Kanda. También no importaba si se le presentaba la oportunidad, Allen nunca peleaba con nadie más.

"_Con un infierno, ¡cállate!, anciano_"– soltó Kanda mientras se retiraba.

Paso unos cuantos minutos antes que la conversación comenzara nuevamente y se olvidara la manera que Kanda abandonó la cafetería. Las próximas semanas, posiblemente meses, serian difíciles para Kanda, quien tenía que usar limitadamente su

Inocencia, estaría maldito si dejaba que lo protegiera o lo ayudara Allen Walker, de todas las personas. Si él no podía usar mucho su Inocencia, al menos podía luchar usando solamente su poder físico. Kanda se encabezó hacia la salida para entrenar.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Kanda no esperaba regresar a los Cuarteles hasta muy entrada la noche, trabajando hasta el agotamiento, antes de permitirse regresar a dentro. Se brincó la hora de la cena por estar entrenando, y deseaba comer algo a pesar de la hora, también porque Kanda no deseaba particularmente tratar con los participantes de la fiesta de bienvenida. En la Orden Negra, las fiestas eran raras, lo cual significaba que cuando se presentaban, todos dejaban sus actividades y las personas pasaban todo el tiempo que les fuera posible y hacían demasiado ruido.

Era tarde, cerca de media noche, y Kanda esperaba que la mayor parte de ellos se hayan ya retirado, desde que la fiesta de Allen había iniciado en la tarde. Como era de esperar, la cafetería estaba casi abandonada cuando Kanda empujó las puertas para abrirlas y entrar a dentro. La decoraciones de la fiesta más el desastre de los platos, cubiertos y servilletas sucios estaban por donde quiera, le tomó algo de tiempo transitar todo ese desorden hasta el mostrador así Kanda podía pedir su usual tempura y soba al chef de la noche.

" _en un momento_"– dijo el cheg antes de desaparecer y Kanda se recargó contra el mostrador a esperar.

La cafetería era un terrible desorden y limpiar todo el lugar requeriría algo de trabajo, cuando regresaran temprano en la mañana para dejarlo todo listo, eran los pensamientos de Kanda, mientras pasaba su mirada por su entorno. Por supuesto, aunque todo los platos, cubiertos y bandejas que dejaron, no había quedado comida alguna, desde que la fiesta había sido hecha para Allen y Allen era un hoyo negro humano que podía comer él solo todo eso y más. Aún el enorme pastel, que había tenido el tamaño de una mesa, había sido devorado en su totalidad, dejando solo algunas migajas y pedacitos dejados a lo largo de la charola donde había estado el pastel.

En ese momento fue cuando algo un ligero movimiento atrajo la atención de Kanda, como el mantel blanco que había sido usado para la bandeja del enorme pastel se estiró, y entonces una mano con un inconfundible color de piel rojo oscuro salió por debajo del mantel.

Kanda se congeló y miró fijamente por un momento pero la mano no se movió más, y ni siquiera el mantel, y cuando Kanda estaba suficientemente cerca, un callado y amortiguado ronquido provenía debajo de la mesa.

Kanda caminó tres pasos para llegar a la mesa y levantó la tela, revelando a un Exorcista del tipo General de 16 años, acurrucado y completamente dormido, que sostenía lo que parecía ser un recipiente vacio de algo.

Kanda se crispó –"_Con un infierno, ¿Moyashi? ¡Levántate!_" – dijo de repente y golpeando a un lado de los pies de Allen.

El rostro de Allen se aplastó pero el solo murmuró algo incoherente y se acurrucó un poco más.

"_Se supone que este es mi jodido general_"– murmuró Kanda así mismo y mientras se inclinaba para mover a Allen más fuerte–"_ ¡Despierta!_"– dijo más alto.

Allen debía estar muy cansado o comió tanto que entró en una especie de coma, porque aún entonces, tomó casi un minuto de moviéndolo antes que finalmente los ojos de Allen se abrieran ligeramente y le dirigía una mirada agotada a Kanda.

" _¿huh? ¿Qué?_"– pregunta Allen. Sus ojos parpadeaban continuamente hasta casi cerrarse, y tomó algo de tiempo para que se sentara por sí mismo, Kanda lo tomó por uno de sus brazos y lo arrastró sacándolo debajo de la mesa.

" _Con un demonio, ¿Qué haces durmiendo ahí abajo?_"– resopló Kanda –" No me digas que esta borracho"

"y-yo no…" – se interrumpió así mismo Allen mientras bostezaba–"bebo…" – se miraba tan agotado que incluso no tenia energía para discutir con Kanda como usualmente lo hacia.

"_Entonces, ¿ que hacías ahí abajo?_"– dijo Kanda y cuando Allen lo miró sin expresión, se rindió –"_ lo que sea. Ve a la cama_" – dijo, jalando a Allen hasta que se paró, pero para su sorpresa, todo lo que Allen hizo fue dejarse caer en contra de Kanda.

Tarareaba una extraña melodía que se le hacía familiar a Kanda, aunque no podía recordar donde la había escuchado antes, un momento más tarde, un suave y amortiguado ronquido provino nuevamente de Allen, y Kanda se crispó como se percató que Allen se había quedado dormido nuevamente.

"_¡Amo Kanda! Su tempora y soba están lista…_"– el chef cortó en seco y Kanda podía ver como sus ojos se dirigían así mismo y hacia Allen, quien estaba recargado parcialmente contra Kanda completamente dormido.

"_Che_"– Kanda miró a Allen y no importaba cuanto lo moviera no se despertaba después de un rato, Kanda se rindió, y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Allen, mientras que el otro debajo de sus rodillas para levantarlo y colocarlo en la banca más cercana antes de regresar por su soba. Llevó de regreso a Allen a su habitación después de comer, mientras Kanda nunca había tenido que lidiar con los hábitos de dormir de Allen antes, y ciertamente esperaba que no tener que hacerlo mientras estuvieran en su próxima misión juntos.

Continuara…


	2. Un comienzo difícil

**Orfeo**

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Orpheus

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo ****2. ** Un comienzo difícil

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Notas****. Antes que anda quiero agradecer a ****Itoko Miyazawa****, quien muy amablemente me esta apoyando a la tradución de esta historia, para mostrarles una historia con mayor calidad. ¡Esperamos que la estén disfrutando al igual que nosotras!**

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

"_¿__Qué me quieres para qué?"_ – Preguntó Allen, quien miraba alternativamente a Komui y Kanda – el primero lo miraba expectativamente, y el segundo miraba a Komui y fingía que Allen no existía – "_Pero, ¿De cualquier forma, de qué tipo de misión se trata? Y ¿Por qué no le puede acompañar otra persona? _"

No era que Allen pensara en si mismo, particularmente como alguien importante o superior, siendo un general, pero nunca había escuchado que un general haya sido enviado como compañero de un Exorcista normal, cuando en apariencia había otros exorcistas disponibles para ir con Kanda.

Vio un tic en la ceja de Kanda y Komui soltó un pequeño suspiro –"_Kanda necesita poder ir a esta misión por tanto tiempo como sea necesario, hasta que encuentre la manera de romper su maldición._"

A esto, volvió a parecer el tic de molestia en Kanda y Allen se giró hacia él, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa – "_¿estás maldito?_"– Demandó – "_ ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijiste? Y aun así ¡te mofabas de mi maldición cuando nos conocimos!_"

Kanda alzo los ojos –"_ Che, ¿Aún recuerdas eso, Moyashi?_"

Esta vez fue el turno de Allen para crisparse – "_ ¡No lo has hecho exactamente fácil de olvidar, Sr. Ataca-sin-hacer-preguntas!_"– Porque por supuesto la primera vez que ellos se conocieron, Allen estuvo cerca de ser rasgado por la punta de la espada de Kanda, todo por que Kanda había tenido un mal día y Komui no había limpiado su escritorio por varios meses.

Komui tosió – "_ bien… si, Kanda tiene una maldición y necesita romperla pronto_".

" _¿Por qué ahora?_"– preguntó Allen.

El rostro de Kanda parecía que estuviera en un aprieto cuando Komui respondió – "_Morirá pronto si no lo hace _"– dijo simplemente antes de girarse hacia Kanda – "_y Kanda, si deseas esta misión, no se te permitirá invocar_"

Kanda se paró, su mirada mostraba furia – "_ ¿ Qué quieres decir con que no puedo invocar?_" – Demandó – " ¡_Soy un maldito Exorcista! ¡Los Akumas acuden ante la Inocencia!_"

"_Eso es por lo que Allen estará ahí_"– dijo Komui, ignorando las protestas de Kanda –"_**No**__ tienes permitido invocar __al menos__ que sea __**absolutamente necesario**_– _y quiero decir con absolutamente necesario en el caso que Allen muera o tu pudieras morir si no invocas. Si no estas de acuerdo, te quedarás aquí_" – dijo Komui –"_y no habrá más misiones para ti nunca más_" – añadió al final como si fuera un pensamiento posterior.

"_Bien_"– dijo a regañadientes.

" _¡Espera! ¿ Por qué no puede invocar?_" – preguntó Allen, ahora completamente confundido. Estaba más desconcertado que nunca , ahora que había regresado a los Cuarteles. Le habían dado una fiesta de bienvenida, la cual había sido genial ya que pudo ver a casi todos sus amigos que había extrañado mientras estaba lejos. Pero una cosa siguió a la otra, y lo siguiente que recordaba era que despertó en su cama vestido completamente y todavía con las botas puestas, y después había sido arrastrado a la oficina de Komui por Kanda y estaba ahora dándole esta misión extraña.

"_Su Inocencia esta atada a su maldición _"–dijo Komui – "_Kanda puede explicártelo con mayor detalles después_" – dijo a pesar de la oscura mirada en el rostro de Kanda, quién no tenia la intención de hacerlo en un futuro próximo – "_Básicamente, cuanto más invoque, más rápido morirá. Y si es herido, más rápido perecerá , así que asegúrate que él no …_"

"_No necesito ninguna jodida protección y especialmente ninguna que provenga de ese inservible pequeño idiota_" – Kanda explotó antes de clavar su mirada glacial en Allen – "_Solo te estoy llevando conmigo porque necesito un general para tener permiso de ir a una misión sin limite de tiempo. Así que no te metas en mi camino_" – dijo Kanda antes de girarse y salir estrepitosamente del cuarto de control.

Allen no estaba seguro si se sentía más curiosidad o molestia hacia Kanda, porque ahora estaba impaciente por conocer que iba a suceder con el mayor de los exorcistas. Kanda era una persona tan directa que Allen nunca pensó en cuestionar su pasado – especialmente no cuando todo el mundo en la Orden Negra tiene una especie de trágico pasado – pero en apariencia Kanda ha estado ocultando más de lo que Allen pensó y además tenia muchos más problemas de los que Allen pensaba.

Komui sacudió su cabeza, después de la partida de Kanda – " _Kanda está buscando a la persona capaz de romper su maldición y nosotros no sabemos cuanto tiempo esto le llevará. No estaría haciéndolo ahora, si no estuviera en una situación tan terrible… así que mantenlo vigilado_"– finalizó Komui.

Allen asintió aunque pensaba que era difícil mantener la boca cerrada y no hacer ninguna pregunta acerca de Kanda – "_Muy bien_" – dijo y abandonó la habitación.

Por supuesto siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara, y especialmente alguien que era su compañero y amigo que ha conocido por algún tiempo. Pero entonces de nuevo, éste era Kanda, con quién Allen nunca se ha llevado bien desde que se conocieron. Allen suspiró. No tenia ninguna pista de cómo resultaría esta misión pero esperaba que no fuera muy terrible.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Puesto que no había razón alguna para esperar, ellos partirían en esa misma tarde, después de arreglar algunos detalles con la Orden Negra. Allen no estaba muy feliz debido a que debía abandonar los cuarteles muy pronto después de haber regresado – especialmente cuando Crowley y Miranda y algunos de sus otros amigos no regresarían de sus misiones hasta dentro de algunos días más, así que Allen no podría verlos.

Pero esto implica, esencialmente, salvar la vida de Kanda – aunque, Allen no tenía idea aún exacta de quién o qué iban a buscar – y esto era más importante que pasar el tiempo en los cuarteles solo porque Allen deseaba comer una buena comida y ver a sus amigos. Por supuesto Allen no se quedaría en los cuarteles por mucho tiempo, mientras siguieran existiendo akumas, él tendría que continuar su trabajo como juró a su Inocencia que haría. Si él no lo hacía – bien, Allen no deseba pensar en ello y usualmente lograba evitarlo –. Él solo recordaba que tenía que mantenerse ocupado destruyendo y salvando a los Akumas, aún en esta realmente-no-misión que se le había asignado y tenía que aceptarla.

"_Date prisa, Moyashi_" – dijo Kanda cuando la voz de Lavi llegaba a través de un pasillo cercano y obligadamente Allen caminó más rápido para alcanzar a Kanda.

" _¿Por qué no quieres despedirte?_"– Allen preguntó. Kanda se rehusó a permitir que Allen dijera adiós a cualquiera de sus amigos ya que supuestamente debían retirarse sin que se percataran.

" _¡Sería problemático si ellos hicieran preguntas!_"– dijo Kanda

Al menos había una razón que tuviera sentido, pensó Allen. Por supuesto que Kanda no deseaba que las personas supieran en la situación tan mala que estaba, y probablemente en el fondo, muy profundamente en el fondo Kanda no deseaba que las personas se preocuparan por él porque él se preocupaba por ellos. Allen podía entender puesto que hacía lo mismo.

Miró nuevamente a Kanda y bultos que traía – una era la maleta estándar que todos los Exorcistas llevaban con ellos en sus misiones y contenía las cosas necesarias y los cambios de ropa; la otra era un pequeño recipiente de cristal, cubierto por una tela, Allen estaba al corriente de que contenía una extraña flor marchita con solamente dos pétalos.

"¿_Estás seguro de que es buena idea traer la flor…?_".

"_de Loto_"– dijo Kanda

"_Correcto, de Loto, ¿con nosotros? ¿Qué pasa si se daña?_"– preguntó Allen.

"_La necesito para deshacer la maldición_"– respondió Kanda brevemente – "_No morirá al menos que yo muera. Aun si tratara de destruir la flor, no funcionaría, a no ser que fuese lastimado_".

Esa fue probablemente la más larga explicación que Allen había obtenido de Kanda , y al menos eso fue un alivio.

"_Oh, okay_"– dijo Allen.

Llegaron al muelle subterráneo sin encontrase a nadie, y Kanda no dijo nada más en todo el tiempo en ellos que se dirigieron hacia la estación. Aun cuando abandonaron la estación de trenes, Kanda seguía sin decir absolutamente nada excepto una vez que Allen le preguntó hacia donde se dirigían – y entonces todo lo que respondió fue "_transbordar_" y una sola palabra de respuesta no contaba como hablar.

Allen estaba sentado muy tenso en el tren durante dos horas en un absoluto silencio, pero cuando Kanda seguía sin hablar, Allen decidió que no podía con aquel tenso silencio por más tiempo , así que habló.

"_Así qué ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?_"– preguntó nuevamente Allen.

Kanda lo miró molesto –"_un tren de transbordo, te lo dije_".

" _¿Transbordando a dónde?_" – preguntó Allen. Si las conversaciones iban a ser así con Kanda todo el tiempo que estuvieran en esta misión, Allen no sabia si podría aguantarlo. Efectivamente había estado en algunas misiones con Kanda antes, a parte la primera misión, en la que el viaje en tren fue relativamente corto, todas las demás fueron misiones en grupo, así que Allen siempre había tenido a alguien con quién hablar.

"_Un barco_".

Allen se crispó – "_Okay, pero ¿A dónde?_".

"_A Japón_"– dijo finalmente Kanda.

Allen se congeló al escuchar eso. Aún recordaba ese país desde un año atrás, era el cuartel general del Conde. Había sido uno de los lugares que se aseguraba de evitar durante sus viajes en busca de nuevos Exorcistas porque, aunque él sabia que el encuentro con el Conde era probablemente inevitable tarde o temprano, Allen aún no estaba listo para enfrentarlo, todavía no – no hasta que encontrara… una solución. Esto era a un más incierto conocer donde estaba el conde en este momento, pero era probable que siguiera en Japón ya que el país continuaba cerrado.

" _¿Japón? ¿Por qué Japón?_"– preguntó Allen.

Kanda alzó los ojos – "_Soy un puto japonés. ¿De dónde demonios te crees que provengo? Es allí dónde recibí la maldición, así que es el mejor lugar para empezar a buscar la persona que me maldijo "_

" _¿Quién te maldijo?_"– pregunto Allen. Kanda lo miro aburrió y molesto aunque él fue quién lo arrastró a esta misión.

"_No lo recuerdo_"– contestó Kanda sin rodeos.

Allen se quedo mirándolo – "_Entonces ¿cómo se supone que lo encontraremos?_"– Demandó –" _¡Aún no sabes a quién estamos buscando! ¡Japón es grande! ¡Existen muchas personas! ¡No hay manera que encontremos a una persona en un país entero…_"–

"_Dije que no recordaba a la persona. No que no tenia idea, imbécil"_– le interrumpió Kanda con una mirada y, para el horror de Allen, comenzó a desvestirse.

" _¿Qué es lo que haces?_"– dijo cubriéndose los ojos con la mano aunque no era como si nunca hubiera visto a Kanda desnudo antes durante los entrenamientos, batallas o en los baños comunitarios, pero eso era muy distinto y mucho menos incomodo que tener a Kanda quitándose su abrigo y también su camisa en frente suyo.

"_Che, ¿que edad se supone que tienes, Moyashi?"_– Kanda resopló – "_ ¿no me habías preguntado sobre el tatuaje antes?_"

Allen bajó su mano y vio a Kanda sentado enfrente con su camisa desabotonada. Recordaba la primera vez que notó el tatuaje en el pecho desnudo de Kanda después de la batalla en la Arca y tenia curiosidad y preguntó a Kanda sobre ello. Tenía una figura larga y negra que cubría el lado izquierdo del pecho y hombro de Kanda con un raro carácter, que Allen no reconocía, en el centro de éste. Pensaba que era inusual que Kanda tuviera un enorme tatuaje en su pecho – primero, por que Kanda no parecía ese tipo de persona que se tatúa, y segundo, aunque Kanda tuviera un tatuaje, no había razón para uno con apariencia tan homologa y extraña como ese.

" _¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la pista?_"– preguntó Allen, desconcertado.

Kanda puso los ojos en blanco – "_Ésta es la pista, estúpido. Esto es la maldición que ata mi vida a la flor_"

Allen estaba aún más interesado en el tatuaje ahora – "_Sabes, esto seria más sencillo si me contaras todo desde el principio_"– dijo, recibiendo otro suspiro molesto de Kanda, aún así no era un completo idiota, porque finalmente comenzó a explicar – o eso pensó Allen.

"_Cuando tenía 5, Tiedol me encontró y me llevó a la Orden Negra_"– dijo Kanda – "_No tenia Inocencia pero no había otro lugar a donde pudiera llevarme,_ _después descubrimos que era compatible_"

Allen esperó a que Kanda continuara – "_¿Y?_".

Kanda le miró – "_Eso es todo_"

Allen se crispó – "_¿Qué significa que eso es todo?_" – Demandó – "_¿Qué hay sobre la maldición?_".

"_Tiedol me encontró con la flor. Y ya tenía el tatuaje también._"– Dijo Kanda – "_No puedo recordar nada antes que él me encontrara_".

Allen frunció el ceño – "_¿Absolutamente nada?_".

Kanda lo miró – "Todavía _no sabía que el tatuaje o la flor estaban conectados a mi vida hasta que el tatuaje comenzó a crecer y los pétalos de comenzaron a caer cuando era herido_".

Eso no sonaba muy prometedor para Allen – "_Bueno, esto es una mala pista_" – dijo.

Kanda resopló – "_¿Qué quieres que haga sobre ello, eh viejo? ¿Tienes una idea mejor?_".

Puesto que Allen no tenía, no podía decir nada – "_Entonces, ¿por dónde vamos a comenzar buscando? ¿Tenemos que preguntar a quién sea que veamos en Japón si ellos saben algo sobre una maldición de una flor y tatuaje?_" – preguntó.

"_Recuerdo el lugar donde Tiedol me halló. Comenzaremos desde ahí"_– dijo Kanda.

Allen no esta muy feliz con eso pero Kanda tampoco se veía contento, y como que no había nada que pudieran hacer, y no había otra ayuda más, seguirían con el plan de Kanda.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Japón era un inquietante y oscuro lugar, justamente como Kanda recordaba, y no había progresado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, cerca de un año atrás. Siempre fue mucho peor para sus compañeros, sin embargo, Kanda al menos era japonés y podía mezclase en la población si era necesario. Por supuesto, aún usando el traje de Exorcista, los extranjeros llamaban la atención mucho más de lo que Kanda lo hacía, y se dirigían a ellos con más hostilidad que él porque era obvio que no eran japoneses.

El país aún estaba peor con la cantidad de Akumas que existían en el lugar. Desde que el país estaba cerrado al mundo y no permitía las relaciones internacionales o tratados, el conde estableció en éste, su cuartel general y fue absolutamente sumergido con Akumas quienes eran presas de si mismos cuando éstos no podían satisfacerse con los humanos.

Por todo esto, no era un país que a Kanda le gustara o extrañara, y no era un lugar al que desearía ir voluntariamente a excepción de las misiones.

Ninguno estaba realmente seguro de a dónde había ido el Conde después que el Arca fuera destruida, y como que era probable o casi seguro de que aún tuviera una fábrica de akumas en Japón, tenían que proceder cuidadosamente.

"_¿Vamos a ir a Hokkaido?" _– preguntó Allen tan pronto como Kanda regresó con los pasajes para el viaje a la isla más septentrional de Japón. Allen había puesto la capucha de Exorcista sobre sus cabellos, su abrigo de Exorcista, ahora modificado para adaptarse mejor a sus invocaciones, aún le hacía destacar entre la gente. Allen parecía algo nervioso de ser el centro de atención de las miradas y los susurros extranjeros que obviamente no podía entender, y se veía aliviado cuando Kanda regresó.

"_Partiremos mañana por la mañana. Hará frío_"– dijo Kanda – "_espérame en la posada_".

Habían tomado un barco que anclara lo más cerca posible de Hokkaido ya que no había absolutamente ningún puerto abierto en Hokkaido, teniendo así que hacer la Orden, algunas maniobras solo para tener un pasaje para entrar a Japón.

"_¿Huh? ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?_"– preguntó inmediatamente Allen.

Viajar desde el tren al barco hacia Japón no llevó mucho tiempo y aunque Kanda no había visto a Allen en un año, rápidamente se refamiliarizó con Allen y su irritante personalidad. Como que no tenían un Buscador o alguien más en la misión con ellos, Allen había tomado esto como una invitación para hablar con Kanda y cuando Kanda le respondía, Allen se molestaba y le llamaba maleducado. Y por supuesto, cuando ellos hablaban, terminaban en peleando.

Kanda no entendía la personalidad compasiva, suave, amable e infantilmente inocente de Allen – y quién sabe como la pudo mantener después de todo el tipo de situaciones que había visto y las batallas en las que había peleado. Era como si Allen no pudiera soportar a Kanda por las mismas razones opuestas así que no era de asombrarse el que estuvieran más tiempo peleando que no.

"_¿Eres un niño?_"– dijo Kanda, reafirmando el pensamiento cuando Allen de dirigió lo que parecía lo más probable un ceño fruncido pero se semejaba a un puchero más que nada – "_no puedes hablar japonés, imbécil. Tengo que conseguir ropas adecuadas para Hokkaido_".

"_Pero ¿Qué pasa si te encuentras con un Akuma? No se te permite invocar_"– le recordó Allen.

Kanda le dirigió una mirada glacial –"_Cállate_" – sentenció. Kanda tenía toda la intención de desobedecer las estúpidas órdenes de Komui de cualquier forma si tenía que hacerlo. Era un Exorcista. Su trabajo era pelear con los Akumas y nada podría detenerlo si el podía.

"_Bien, esta es una misión y tengo mis ordenes_"– dijo Allen – "_Además, no necesito decir nada. Tú puedes hacer todas las charlas en japonés_".

Kanda se rindió – "_Haz lo que desees_"– dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Allen caminaba rápido para mantener el paso de Kanda, pero insistentemente mantuvo el paso de Kanda cuando se introdujo por las calles.

La verdad, es que Kanda no había hablado japonés en años y se sentía extraño usar su lengua mientras hablaba con los comerciantes.

"_Ah, clientes ¿puedo serviles en algo?_"– el encargado de la tienda de ropa les sonrió cuando ellos entraron, aunque Kanda pudo apreciar la mirada inquieta que le dirigía a Allen.

"_Vamos a ir a Hokkaido_"– dijo Kanda – "_necesito dos abrigos y pantalones acolchonados de su medida_" – dijo señalando a Allen – "un abrigo para mi".

" _¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_" – preguntó silenciosamente Allen mientras se acercaba a Kanda, mientras seguía mirando con curiosidad la tienda. Por supuesto la última vez que estuvo en Japón, no tuvo la posibilidad de mirar sus alrededores desde que se había lanzado inmediatamente a la batalla.

"_Ordené ropa. Deja que te tome medidas_"– dijo Kanda señalando al encargado que salió desde detrás del mostrador.

Allen se sonrojó cuando el encargado lo rodeó, le hizo extender sus brazos y mantener sus piernas juntas para tomar las medidas. Kanda hizo lo mismo momentos después, mientras el encargado escribía los números.

"_Estarán listos en 5 días_"– les dijo el encargado.

"_Los necesito esta noche_"– respondió Kanda.

El encargado estaba sorprendido – "_Eso es muy repentino. ¡Es imposible, aún si comienzo a trabajar en ellos ahora mismo! Me tomará al menos dos días…_"

"_Entonces al menos mañana por la mañana. Le pagaré bien"_ – dijo Kanda y le lanzó una mirada penetrante al encargado hasta que éste retrocedió y se rindió.

"_S-si señor. Entonces, venga por la mañana_"– dijo mirándose algo pálido.

"_Estaré aquí a las 6. Téngalos listos_"– dijo Kanda mientras tomaba a Allen por el codo y lo arrastró al ver que no se movió lo suficientemente rápido.

"_¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? Se miraba asustado_"– dijo Allen mientras caminaban por las largas calles hacia la posada que Kanda había reservado horas antes. No había otro lugar donde podían ir y Kanda no deseaba atraer más atención de la necesaria. Por todo lo que sabían, el Conde podía aun estar en Japón y podría vigilar sus movimientos.

"_Le dije que necesitaba que la ropa estuviera lista mañana por la mañana_"– respondió – "_Ahora, cierra la boca y camina_" – dijo.

Allen le dirigió una mirada de molestia y obedeció la orden por unos minutos – "_ ¿podemos comer __dangos__?_"– preguntó momentos después y se puso a la defensiva cuando Kanda alzó la ceja y lo miró fijamente – "_¿Qué? ¡Esto es Japón! el Dango es originario de aquí, ¿no es así? ¡Debe tener mejor sabor! Y también puedes tener tu tempura y soba"_– dijo.

La verdad es que Allen viene a Japón y lo primero que piensa es en la comida.

Kanda puso los ojos en blanco y como no había razón para no… – "_Está bien"_– dijo Kanda y observó como una brillante sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Allen.

"_¡Genial! Entonces ¡quiero 5 bandejas! ¡No que sean 8! _"– dijo felizmente.

"_¿Quién come tanto?_"– Demandó Kanda – "_eso es repugnante_"

Allen le sonrió abiertamente – "_¡Todo lo que tu comes es tu tempura soba, así que no puedes decir nada!_" – Dijo – "_y ¡también quiero sushi! Y udon, y miso ramen, y unagi y …_"

"_¡Dios! ¿Puedes comer aún más?_"

" _y tempura de camarón y gyoza_"

"…."

Continuará…


	3. Hokkaido el punto de partida

**Orfeo**

+ - + - + - +

**Autor original:** Kiri coil

**Titulo Original: **Orpheus

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**Capitulo ****3. ** Hokkaido el punto de partida

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

El viaje a Hokkaido no tomó mucho tiempo, a pesar que Allen estuviese más interesado en observar el paisaje que en ayudar a Kanda en su misión – aunque, por supuesto, no había mucho que hacer al respecto, ya que ellos aún no habían llegado a su destino y los Akumas no habían dado ninguna señal de mostrarse.

"_Así ¿Qué es lo qué encontraremos en Hokkaido?_"– preguntó Allen, cuando se paró en el muelle, observando las calles aledañas a éste. Siempre había sido fría la más de las provincias del norte de Japón. Y como ahora estaba iniciando el invierno, hacia más frío que de costumbre. Había nevado la noche anterior, porque las calles estaban cubiertas de lodo y aguanieve, y Kanda se alegró de haber recordado comprar ropa adicional para ellos. La iban a necesitar muy pronto.

"_Alguien, que puede haber sido mi antiguo maestro_"– respondió Kanda, logrando que Allen se girara hacia él con la mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

" _¿Tiedoll?_"– preguntó Allen – "_¿él vivió aquí?_".

"_Antiguo__ maestro, idiota Moyashi_" – dijo Kanda – "_ ¿tu memoria es tan pequeña como tú?_".

Allen le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero aparentemente la curiosidad se sobrepuso al insulto – "_¿a caso tenias un maestro antes que Tiedoll?_"– preguntó – "_pensé que dijiste que no recordabas nada antes de conocer a Tiedoll_"

Kanda puso los ojos en blanco – "_ ¿Te parece como si Tiedoll supiera Kendo?_"– preguntó – "_Cuando conocí a Tiedoll, ya sabia lo básico de artes marciales. Él no me instruyó, así que he tenido que aprenderlo antes de eso"_– dijo. Como que Tiedoll tampoco sabia exactamente de donde provenía Kanda – pues él lo había encontrado en una de las calles – Kanda había decidido que rastrear su pasado antes de conocer a Tiedoll, podía ser la mejor decisión del primer paso a seguir. Y desde que Tieldoll lo encontró por uno de los puertos de la ciudad de Hokkaido y, para entonces, Kanda poseía cantidad de conocimientos sobre artes marciales y Kendo. Pensó que seria un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar era por los dojos alrededor del puerto, donde Tieldoll lo había encontrado.

"_Oh… pensé… pensé que habías aprendido con los entrenadores de la Orden_"– dijo Allen. Lo cierto era que en los Cuarteles había gran variedad de entrenadores para cada uno los deportes de combate, para que así los Exorcistas y Buscadores pudieran ser entrenados. Había un maestro de Kendo también, con quién Kanda estudió una vez bajo sus órdenes cuando llegó por primera vez a la Orden, de no ser por Mugen Kanda nunca hubiera escogido el combate con espada.

Kanda decidió no responder y, a cambio, miró a Allen con cara de desprecio.

Allen se enrabió – "_¿Qué? Se supone que debo ayudarte, ¿ no? Y no puedo hacerlo si no se nada sobre ti_".

Kanda, por supuesto, no tenia la intención de contarle sobre él nada que no fuera absolutamente necesario – "_tú sólo estas aquí, porque necesito un general para viajar conmigo_" – dijo – "_ésta es mi misión personal. No tiene nada que ver contigo_"

El rostro de Allen se fue poniendo más y más rosa a la vez que Kanda hablaba, hasta estar completamente rojo – "_oh, así que no importa si vives o mueres, ¿ no tiene que ver conmigo, eh? _" – contestó bruscamente Allen y se dió media vuelta cruzando sus brazos.

Kanda lo miró con total incredulidad por un momento. ¿Era Allen realmente tan infantil que aún cruzaba sus brazos y refunfuñaba cuando se enfadaba? ¡Él que era un general por el amor de Dios! Un general que, supuestamente era uno de Exorcistas los más poderosos del mundo, estaba cruzado de brazos y en berrinchado porque estaba enfadado. Y entonces nuevamente, Kanda recapacitó, comparándolo con los otros generales – Tiedoll quién era como un viejo excéntrico, y Cross que simplemente era un completo desastre – quizás no era tan extraño que un general actuara como un niño mimado cuando esta enfadado.

"_Vámonos_"– dijo Kanda, y cuando Allen no dio señales de haberlo oído hablar, Kanda se crispó y lo agarró por el codo para arrastrarlo a través de la calle.

Allen le lanzó una mirada furiosa – " _¡Suéltame!_".

"_Solo si caminas por ti mismo_"– respondió Kanda, sujetándolo más firme cuando Allen forcejeó para soltarse.

"_Bien_"– soltó bruscamente Allen y Kanda lo dejó ir. Allen se sobó su codo maltratado y lanzó una mirada furiosa a Kanda – "_Eres un cretino, ¿lo sabias?_".

Kanda puso los ojos en blanco – "_Che, y tú eres solamente un mocoso_" – respondió.

Allen parecía que volvería a cruzarse de brazos y a hacer pucheros otra vez, por lo tanto, Kanda comenzó de nuevo a caminar rápidamente. Habían pasado más de 16 años desde que Kanda había visto este lugar, así que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, por eso Kanda no estaba seguro si iba en la dirección correcta.

Kanda no sabía donde empezar a buscar, de todos modos casi era medio día, así que llevó a Allen al restaurante más cercano que pudo hallar. Era un pequeño establecimiento, con el tradicional cojín como asiento, donde los clientes se arrodillaban para establecerse en sus mesas. Era muy temprano y no había nadie más en el restaurante a excepción de ellos dos. A Kanda le parecía casi divertido observar la actitud de Allen, estaba parado torpemente y se veía confundido, hasta que Kanda se sentó en uno de los cojines, y Allen rápidamente lo imitó sentándose enfrente de él.

"_Ah, ¿Qué les puedo servir el día de hoy caballeros?_"– preguntó, la mesera, una mujer joven y linda.

Esta parte, a Allen le gustaba porque no le era difícil pedir cada una de los platillos Japoneses que le pasaban por la cabeza – aunque el restaurante no los sirviera – y cuando la joven mesera lo miró en un estado de shock debido a la cantidad que había ordenado, Kanda puso los ojos en blanco.

" _é__l tiene un… mm.. un desorden alimenticio _"– dijo Kanda a la mesera, quién, a pesar de seguir sorprendida, logró cerrar su boca y asentir antes de escabullirse para preparar el pedido.

"_¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?_"– preguntó Allen a Kanda.

"_Le dije que tenias un desorden alimenticio_"– respondió Kanda.

Allen se crispó – "_No lo tengo. Es mi Inocencia… ¡Inocencia!_".

Kanda se encogió de hombros – "_Ella no sabe eso_".

Allen lo miró molesto pero rápidamente se olvidó del incidente cuando comenzaron a servir la comida.

La mesera estaba colocando la segunda bandeja de comida cuando Kanda habló – "_¿Conoce algún dojo cerca de este pueblo?_" – preguntó.

La joven mujer lo miró sorprendida – "_Ah, ¿dojos? Si, existen varios ¿Qué es lo que está buscando?_" – preguntó.

"_Soy artesano de nombres de placas y ya que estoy aquí, esperaba ver si podía conseguir algún trabajo_"– mintió Kanda. Los Dojos siempre cuelgan grandes placas de madera con sus nombres gravados en ellas, y la joven no haría preguntas, si escuchaba que estaba ahí por negocios.

"_Oh, en ese caso, puedo decirle donde están todos ellos. ¡He vivido aquí toda mi vida!_"– dijo más amigablemente.

Kanda asistió y memorizó las direcciones que le dio de los tres dojos que ella conocía en el pueblo.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Allen estaba molesto. Estar con Kanda siempre fue una molestia, pero ahora aún era peor porque estaban en Japón, donde Allen no podía entender a nadie, nadie a parte de Kanda podía comunicarse con él, y lo peor de todo, Allen era objeto de atención de cualquier sitio al que iban. Lo hacían sentir incomodo y cohibido – aún más que cuando estaba en Europa, porque al menos entonces, él era caucásico y atraía las miradas por su cabello blanco, pero ahora, él era observado porque su apariencia era obviamente diferente.

Kanda no era de gran ayuda porque testarudamente se rehusaba a decirle a Allen algo, más que lo mínimo de si mismo, y no le traducía a Allen lo que estaba diciendo, al menos que Allen insistiera.

Allen deseaba ayudar a Kanda más que ser su boleto de libertad, pero Kanda estaba siendo absolutamente nada cooperativo. Y en un país extranjero, no había nada que Allen pudiera ayudar con la información. En resumen, se sentía fuera de lugar en la profundidad del Japón – sin mencionar el constante, fastidioso temor que – bueno, aquí era el último lugar donde se había confirmado la localización del Conde después de todo.

Allen estaba preocupado por Kanda a pesar de que aún no comprendía plenamente lo que le estaba sucediendo, habían estado todo el día yendo a un dojo y después a otro, y Kanda todavía no le decía sus planes, aparte de venir a Hokkaido. Allen no era estúpido, además, había figurado lo suficiente como para saber que fue preguntando de dojo en dojo por si había la posibilidad de que alguien, por lo que sea, se acordara de Kanda, porque él no se acordaba de donde procedía.

Se dirigían ahora al último y tercer dojo, y Allen esperaba que Kanda pudiera encontrar algo pronto, así posiblemente para entonces, Kanda le diría algo más acerca de lo que estaba pasando y que es lo que haría al respecto.

La anciana – aparentemente la mujer de la limpieza, ya que estaba sosteniendo un plumero – movía su cabeza negativamente a cualquier cosa que Kanda le dijera y entonces le dijo algo más a Kanda.

Él se quedó quieto y entonces la anciana siguió diciéndole algo y éste siguió preguntando, y como no había nada que Allen pudiera hacer tan solo esperar, observaba el patio exterior del dojo, donde ellos estaban parados. Había unos cuantos árboles dentro del jardín, a pesar que en este momento, estaban marchitos debido al invierno, el jardín de piedra y las pequeñas estatuas decorativas estaban húmedas y aún tenían rastros de nieve derretida sobre ellas.

"_Vámonos_"– dijo Kanda y Allen alzó la mirada.

"_¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿no es el lugar correcto?_"– preguntó.

"_No, pero hay un dojo más_"– respondió Kanda.

"_Pensé que habías dicho que solamente eran tres_"– Allen se apresuró a mantener el paso de Kanda al salir del dojo y regresaron a las transitadas calles. A penas era media tarde, no había tomado mucho tiempo ir de un dojo a otro con la rapidez que mantenía Kanda al caminar.

"_Hay tres en el pueblo. La anciana dijo que hay otro en una de las montañas cerca de aquí _"– respondió Kanda y, para la sorpresa de Allen, continuó explicando – "_Nadie ha ido ahí porque fue… abandonado…_"– dijo –"_hace 16 años._"

Los ojos se Allen se abrieron – "¿_16 años? Pero eso fue cuando... ¿no fue cuando te encontró Tiedoll?_" – preguntó.

Kanda solo asintió brevemente.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

Había algunas cuantas cosas más que necesitaban comprar en la ciudad antes de partir.

Afortunadamente, había indicios por todas partes donde indicaban lo que cada una de las tiendas vendía, y como Hokkaido era famoso por la nieve, no tomó mucho tiempo que Kanda encontrara una tienda que vendiera equipo para la nieve. Un viejo estaba atrás del mostrador cuando entraron.

"_¿Puedo ayudarnos en algo?_"– preguntó el anciano.

"_Deseo dos pares de raquetas (de nieve), mantas y bastones_"– dijo Kanda, mirando alrededor de la tienda. Había pasado mucho tiempo y era mejor estar preparados para lo peor en caso que todo había cambiado y no hubiera lugar donde Allen y el pudieran quedarse. Kanda, probablemente había crecido en Hokkaido, podría tratar bien con el frio y no le importaba mucho, pero él recordaba en misiones anteriores que había estado con Allen, donde habían ido a regiones frías y Allen había perdido el conocimiento debido al frío y Lavi tuvo que cargarlo por un tiempo.

"_¿Conoce si el… si el dojo Ishida aún esta por los alrededores?_"– preguntó Kanda al viejo que caminaba por la tienda recogiendo los artículos que Kanda había solicitado. La anciana del último dojo le había contado un poco, pero toda información que pudiera obtener acerca de lo sucedido con el dojo Ishida – el de la cima de la montaña – sería bienvenida.

"_¿Alguien aún recuerda ese viejo lugar?_"– dijo el anciano – "_No he estado ahí en años. Nadie sabe que realmente sucedió ahí, ¿lo sabias? Nadie desea ir ahí desde que se clausuró_".

Kanda se quedó quieto, observando al viejo –"_ ¿Solo fue cerrado? No.. ¿No destruido?_" – preguntó. Si había algo que tuviera que ver con Kanda y posiblemente con su Inocencia, entonces era de esperarse que hubiera sido destruido por los Akumas que solo clausurado.

"_Oh si, te refieres al dojo Ishida en la cima de la montaña ¿no es así? _"– preguntó el viejo.

Kanda asintió.

"_Si, cerró por lo menos... 16 años atrás_"– respondió el anciano.

"_¿Qué sucedió con Ishida?_"– preguntó Kanda – "_el…el antiguo maestro_".

El anciano sacudió su cabeza – "_No se sabe nada. ¿Es allí a donde os dirigís, hijo? Ah, no te aconsejo ir con este clima… posiblemente no quede ningún edificio en pie_" – dijo.

"_Estaremos bien. Necesitamos ir a ese lugar_"– dijo Kanda y el anciano se encogió de hombros, tomando el último de los objetos que había solicitado Kanda – "_Aquí tiene_" – dijo, tomando el dinero con lo que Kanda le pagaba.

Kanda entregó todos los paquetes a Allen, quién casi tropieza – "_¿Por qué debo cargar todo esto? Y ¿Qué le estabas diciendo al anciano?_" – preguntó olvidándose de la pelea.

"_Necesitamos comprar alimentos, si sabes como pedirlos, entonces cargaré esos paquetes y tú comprarás la comida_"– respondió Kanda, quién se encabezaba a la siguiente tienda.

"_¿Por qué necesitamos comida?_" – preguntó Allen – "_¿vamos a quedarnos allí arriba?_".

"_No sé cuanto tiempo nos llevará llegar hasta allí. Si se nos echa la noche encima, ¿podrás quedarte sin comer?_" – alzó la ceja mientras miraba a Allen, quién le lanzaba una mirada molesta, aunque por supuesto, con su apetito, no podía decir nada al respecto.

Compraron una olla, dos cuencos y palillos, arroz, y algunos otros alimentos, que Kanda envolvió entre las mantas, dividiendo en forma equivalente los paquetes que podían cargar sus espaldas. Entregó uno de los paquetes a Allen quien se encogió por el peso. Él ya estaba usando uno de los dos abrigos y pantalones que Kanda había comprado para él, sobre su propia ropa, lo cual lo hacia verse voluminoso y torpe, pero Allen logró jalar las correas para ajustarlas.

El camino a través de la montaña al dojo estaba evidentemente en mal estado, había montículos de tierra y hierba crecida por todo el lugar. Dado que no había mucha nieve, esto no afectó su visibilidad, solamente el suelo estaba resbaladizo por culpa del barro pegajoso, junto con una subida empinada que dificultó más el trayecto.

Allen, era pequeño y le resultó más difícil que a Kanda, y a pesar que Kanda deseaba llegar al dojo lo antes posible, disminuyó su velocidad para ir al paso de Allen para que no estuviera fatigado cuando llegasen a la cima. No sabia lo que podían encontrarse y Allen necesitaba estar preparado.

El ascenso tomó más tiempo de lo que Kanda esperó, y para cuando llegaron al final del camino, el sol se estaba poniendo, emitiendo un brillo naranja en los árboles y el lodo, obteniendo destellos de luz en los residuos de nieve y agua.

Todavía había un camino que conducía de árboles y rocas, incluso cuando la tierra parecía aplanada, sin embargo, y Kanda continuó, caminando rápidamente ahora que no había dificultad para moverse. El camino estaba rodeado por árboles muertos y arbustos congelados, los cuales no obstruían la vista, por lo que Kanda pudo inmediatamente ver el dojo cuando llegaron.

Enfrente del camino había una gran puerta, la pintura descarapelada de las puertas de enfrente y el nombre de la placa sobre la misma. Proclamando el lugar como la entrada al dojo Ishida.

No había sonido alguno que proviniera de las paredes internas pero Kanda podía oír la leve respiración de Allen detrás de él, mientras éste continuó hacia adelante y empujó las puertas para abrirlas. Hubo una pequeña resistencia y entonces las puertas cedieron con un fuerte crujido, por lo que parecía que era la primera vez, después de 16 años, que alguien ponía un pie dentro del dojo Ishida.

Continuará…


End file.
